Dual Sword
by tyousufleo8
Summary: Heretic. Outcast. Disappointment. Weakling. I've been called that and more. But those words are meaningless to me. For I am Jaune Arc, the cold hearted, merciless dual swordsman, and no one will stop me. second story. OOC Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Arc the Merciless Dual Sword Wielder: Prologue: Runaway**

**Ok, so I decided to do a different story whilst updating my already existing story, Strike Blacklight. I really liked the Rooster Teeth animation, RWBY, but I thought that Jaune was a bit… too meek and weak, so I decided to pull out one of my Jaune OOC stories from a metric ton of stories just lying around in my head.**

**So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… my first OOC Jaune!**

**Arc household, Remnant, 8 years ago**

"What are you doing, Jaune!? Hurry up and get outside for training!" Jaune Arc's father, Jhon Arc, shouted at him.

Jaune sighed. He was reading one of the books he borrowed from the library, much to Jhon chagrin. He always said that books are for "eggheads and worms. Something not worthy of an Arc's time". Jaune, however, disagreed. He thinks that books can teach a person a lot about many things, including life and death. And how to make cookies

Jaune was, to say the least, short, blond, and scraggly. His hair looks like someone washed it with a mop and decided to dry it in the wind. His eyes are a dark shade of blue, just like the rest of the Arc family. His clothes are relatively simple, consisting of a black hoodie jacket with orange sleeves, brown gloves with the fingertips exposed, blue jeans, black shoes, two brown belts, one with a pouch on the right side, and a chest plate and shoulder pads of white armor.

The book that Jaune was reading was snatched away by Jhon. He soon looked over the book and became furious. He threw the book down and looked at him with a furious look.

"_The Art of Dual Swords_? Seriously?" he sneered at Jaune.

"Well, I thought that I might be better suited to that kind of style of fighting, so-"

"BETTER SUITED!? Come on, the only fighting style of fighting an Arc needs to know is the sword and shield! You're going to be one of the heirs to the Arc family and you want to change our traditional way of fighting!? There is only room for one type of fighting style, and that is ours! Your grandfather and great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather used only a sword and shield in the wars! Now get your lazy ass off that chair and get outside!" Jhon yelled as he dragged Jaune outside to the training grounds.

The training grounds were a patch of grass land surrounded by trees. In the middle was a rack full of swords and shields, or at least, once was full before Jaune's seven brothers took them and started training. Now there was only one set of sword and shield.

Jaune begrudgingly took them and started to swing them around before Jhon called for them to line up.

Jaune found the shield to be a bit bulky to his tastes, and the sword a tad too heavy. He accidentally bumped into one of his brothers, Nathan Arc. He sneered at Jaune and pushed him back.

"Sorry… sheesh" Jaune mumbled as he got back in line.

Jhon looked at the line and inspected them to make sure that they were all properly lined up and had the proper equipment. Once satisfied, he took 5 steps back.

"All right! You've gained some training with the Arc style of the sword and shield, I hope. Now, we're going to put that to the test! Each one of you is going to be paired up with another brother, and you're going to spar with each other! I will be picking who you will be partnered with. No complaints! If I hear a single one, you'll be having a sparring session with me for 2 hours non-stop! Understand!?" he yelled and everyone yelled back "Affirmative!" and "Got it!"

"Good. Now, first pair will be…" Jaune stopped listening after that. Inside, he was worrying. Despite training for 2 years, he was still as bad as a rookie on his first day of boot camp. His control with the shield was poor to the point that any shield wielder would face palm so hard and his ability to fight with the broadsword was so low that many would think broadswords are impossible for him to fight with.

He stood up straight as he heard his name called.

"Jaune, you will be sparring with Gamelot"

Jaune gulped. Gamelot was known for his brute strength and tendency to bull rush opponents with his shield. There was no way Jaune would be able to withstand that type of attack head-on. He'll need to come up with someway to counter that

Gamelot walked up to Jaune and put him in a headlock.

"Heh. So it's you and me, huh? Well, don't worry, I'll be sure to go easy on you, Jauney boy!" Gamelot said cheerfully, although Jaune was less than cheerful at the moment.

As they got into battle positions, Jaune tensed up, knowing that either way, he was in for a world of pain, whether it be from Gamelot or anyone who can fight, really. He'll just have to try his best.

Once everyone got into position, Jhon grabbed a whistle and blew the whistle, signaling the start of the sparring sessions.

Jaune rolled to the side, and launched himself at Gamelot, trying to gain as much speed as possible, but his speed was slowed by the combined weight of the sword and shield. Gamelot rushed forward with his shield, but before he could make contact with Jaune, Jaune dodged sideways, and when Gamelot came in front of him, he dashed and lashed out with his sword, nicking Gamelot in the process. Gamelot tried to swing at him, but Jaune jumped back.

Jhon saw this, and he was not impressed, at least, with Jaune's tactics.

"Come on, Jaune, stop using those cowardly tactics and fight like a true Arc!" Jhon shouted. Jaune groaned.

'Yeah, fight like a true Arc… like I will ever try to fight like a true Arc' Jaune thought. He turned to see Gamelot ram him with his shield, sending Jaune flying 7 feet back.

Jaune groaned in pain, then stood up. He charged again. Gamelot also charged, but when Jaune sidestepped, Gamelot swung his shield to Jaune, knocking him another 2 feet. Gamelot then bull rushed Jaune but he dodged.

Now Jaune was getting tired of getting bull rushed. He wanted to attain as much speed as possible, to be as fast as lightning itself.

So Jaune made the decision to discard his shield, using only his broad sword. Then he charged. Because of the reduced weight, he attained a speed that was unexpected by Gamelot. He hesitated for a few moments, taken aback by Jaune's willingness to discard a part of the fighting style, and a few moments was all that Jaune needed. He rushed, then slashed at Gamelot at the speed of a car. Gamelot soon fell.

Everybody stopped as they stared in shock at the outcome of Jaune's battle. Jaune, the worst sword user and shield user, the resident bookworm of the Arc family, the despised brother of the brothers, actually defeated Gamelot?

But Jhon was seething.

"Jaune, you did something wrong. Mind if you point it out for us, Gamelot?" Jhon asked, agitation seeping from her voice.

"Uh… Jaune discarded his shield at the end?"

"Exactly!" Jhon exclaimed. "Jaune discarded his shield when facing an opponent, and an Arc NEVER discards his shield in the middle of a fight! What the hell's up with you!?" Jhon yelled at Jaune.

Jaune knew that he'll get yelled at more, but he wanted to finally get it out. So he did.

"'What the hell's up with you'? What the hell is up with YOU not allowing me to experiment and try new tactics!?"

"Because you have to adhere to the traditional way of fighting! How can you call yourself an Arc if you don't fight like one!?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to just be like the crowd! Maybe it's because I'm better with a different style of combat than the one you keep forcing onto me! Maybe it's because you prevent me from experimenting with different styles! I can list a lot of reasons why I would want to not have to adhere to that style!"

And with that, Jaune stormed out of the training grounds, earning looks of disapproval from everybody. Jaune didn't care, though. He was deeply mad with Jhon, seeing that Jhon expected him to master a style that he's not comfortable with. He never lets Jaune do anything different, berates him for liking books, etc.

Well, Jaune was tired of it.

He rushed to his room, slammed the door shut, and flopped onto his bed. He sighed, wondering what Jhon was going to do about him. Surely he will disown now, considering his actions have been… less than satisfactory, in Jhon's eyes. Disownment meant that Jaune was never Jhon's child, and that meant he's probably going to get kicked out, with only a few items to spare.

And with those thoughts, he drifted to sleep. 

Jaune woke up to find that the sky had turned to darkness, with only the moon as a source of light. He quietly got off his bed and opened his door. He saw that the dining room light were on. He stealthily crept up to the stairs and found his father, his brothers, and his grandfather dining. There was talking and the occasional laughter.

Jhon clapped his hands twice, to signal for everyone to be quiet.

"Alright, you've all impressed me with your training and willingness to carry on the traditional Arc way of fighting. You've learned that the shield and sword are the most honorable way to fight and are the life-long companions of the Arc family. You've all made me proud" Jhon announced to the cheering of the 7 brothers and the nod of approval from the grandfather.

Jhon raised his hand to silence everybody.

"However, there is one of us who has decided to take the path that leads him away from our honor, our destiny, our way of life, and that person is your little bookworm of a weakling, Jaune" Jhon also announced. When he said the name Jaune, he said it with a lot of venom.

Murmurs of disapproval for Jaune rose up from the dining table.

'To be expected of my dad. Why am I even bothering to call him dad?' Jaune thought as he continued to spy on them.

"Therefore, as the head of this family, I want this weakling to go, to be out of our family so that he can no longer taint our honor. But, I want this to be a fair decision, so I ask of all of you, what is it that you want to do with this vermin?" he asked.

One of the brothers stood up.

"I say we all teach that heretic a lesson in respecting the tradition! If he's not going to respect it, then he's got no right to be here!"

Jaune mentally gasped at the venomous, hateful statement made by his very own brother. He never knew that they were willing to hate their brother at the will of Jhon Arc.

Of course, everybody, at their birth, had the motto 'honor and tradition is key' drilled into their heads, including Jaune, though not all of them seemed to hold on to that motto while they grew up, namely Jaune.

Shouts of agreements rang from the table until Jhon brought his hand up again.

"Now, is there anyone else who has an opinion they would like to share?" he asked. None spoke.

"Those in favor of purging the heretic from our family say 'aye'!"

Loud 'aye's came from the table.

"Then it is settled. We will purge the disappointment first thing tomorrow."

A single tear dripped from Jaune's eye. Sadness swept over him. Then he ran to his room. He closed the door, opened his closet, and felt the back for a little knob. Once he found it, he gave it two twists. The back of the closet opened to reveal two swords that he kept secret from his family.

The first sword was a katana, named 'tsubaki'. The steel blade was razor sharp, and the hilt was a leathery black, with a golden dragon weaved into it. The guard was a golden color, with black colored steel rimming it. The metal also had dust engraved in it to make it lighter and sharper

The second sword was a rapier called 'Montmorency'. On the blade, a rose was imprinted at the base. The swept hilt was decorated with flower petals on the curved cup and the stem of a rose on the handle. Like the katana, the blade had dust infused in it, making it lighter, but this time, the blade can also fire bolts of dust energy at whoever the wielder chooses to be shot at.

He took the two swords and rushed out. He rushed to the near window and silently opened it. He leaped out, and shoulder rolled. He looked at the mansion that belonged to his former father. Mentally, he said goodbye. And then he dashed into the forest, leaving behind his father, his brothers, and his old life.

**The next day…**

Jhon woke up after having a lavish dinner with his 7 other sons. Why only 7? Because he made up his mind about what to do with Jaune.

He got dressed and walked over to Jaune's room.

He knocked.

"Jaune, wake up!"

No response.

"Jaune, are you in there?"

Again, no response.

He turned the door knob and went inside.

Jaune wasn't in there.

And the closet was open.

Jhon looked around, then sighed.

"Well, looks like he'd run away earlier. Well, good riddance to him."

And with that, Jhon exited and closed the door behind him.

**Sword Art Academy, Vale, 5 years ago**

A scrawny man wearing glasses and a blue suit was busy sorting through the applicants for the academy. There was one spot left, but no one else had come to claim it. He sighed and opened a newspaper.

Nothing-interesting here… or here… or-

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the man called out. He heard the door open and close after a few seconds. He looked up from his newspaper to look at the newcomer

The person wore a midnight blue coat that reaches down to his ankle and is also opened at the front, revealing a midnight blue shirt, with baggy midnight blue pants, and a midnight blue cap. His skin was a pale white. His hair was blond.

And his eyes were a dark shade of blue.

At his sides were two swords, a katana and a rapier.

The person clears his throat.

"Ahem. Excuse sir, I would like to apply to this school. Are there any open applications?" the boy asked. The man with the glasses studied him. Then remembered that there was only one spot left

"Yes, there is one more position available. You said that you wanted to apply, right?" the person nodded.

"Then I would need to know your name"

The person nods.

"Jaune Arc"

**And there you have it folks. My Jaune Arc: lightning fast, lightning reflexes, and a dual swordsman. Who can top that?**

**I uploaded this so that I could get it out of my head. Let me know of what you think of it.**

**That's All for today. Tyou here, signing off.**

**Read, Review, Follow!**


	2. First Impressions

**Dual Sword: Chapter One: First Impressions**

**Aloha, fellow writers! I'm here with the first actual chapter of my little story here! Jaune's on his way to Beacon Academy, taking nausea pills to ease his motion sickness. How will his cold personality affect the rest of the cast's view on him? Well, we're about to find out some of the cast's first impressions on the guy, namely Ruby.**

**Quick note, I've added a dark blue scarf to Jaune's wardrobe because I find scarves to be awesome looking on dark characters. Strange, huh?**

**Oh, and one last thing: Jaune's transcripts are all valid, meaning that he graduated from a legitimate school and legitimately got into Beacon Academy. I hope that clears things up.**

**Present Day, Jaune Arc, currently aboard the dust plane traveling to Beacon Academy.**

"-And now back to you, Lisa."

The image of the most dangerous criminal named Roman Torchwick switched to a silver haired anchor woman.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

'What a bunch of reactionary terrorists' Jaune thought as he gulped down a nausea reliever pill. He silently thanked Monty up in the heavens for the creation of such a life saver. He had already thrown up in the dust plane's bathroom thanks to him somehow losing his pills inside his coat.

He adjusted his hat so that it covered his eyes. There was a saying that a person's eyes were a window to their soul. Theoretically, people who look into Jaune's eyes will not find warmth or kindness, but instead will find a cold, merciless warrior. He wasn't in the mood to see people's reactions to him. He then turned his attention to the holo screen.

"The once peaceful organization has now-"whatever the anchor woman was going to say was cut off as the video feed of the news network disappeared, and then was replaced with a holo projection of a blonde woman.

"Hello, students, and welcome to Beacon Academy" the blonde greeted.

'Who's she?' Jaune mentally questioned.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" the woman stated.

'Oh, that was quick' Jaune thought as he focused his gaze on her.

"You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After Glynda was done with her speech, the holo projection turned off.

'Whelp, might as well listen to some music' Jaune thought as he rummaged through his pack and retrieved a pair of black headphones and a music player. He then activated the device and selected the song "F*ck That" by a certain DJ we all know and love.

As he listened to his music, Jaune looked around at the fellow students he will be training with during the next 4 years. Many were talking excitedly about the

'… I hate being around crowds' Jaune absentmindedly thought as he adjusted his scarf so that it was concealing the bottom half of his face.

To those who are wondering why he doesn't like to be in crowds or surrounded by people, in his words, "It suffocates me to be surrounded by so people". Likewise, he rarely talked to any of his classmates or the staff during his time at Sword Art Academy, with exceptions being his teachers, and that was when they wanted him to answer a question.

Why being in crowds made him feel suffocated is a mystery that may never be solved until he gives the answer.

He continued to take no interest of his surroundings until the dust plane landed at Beacon Academy.

He stood up and walked out into the daylight.

As Jaune walked out, he took in the sight of Beacon Academy, which vaguely resembled a castle, in Jaune's mind.

Then he heard an explosion.

He turned to the source of the explosion to find a sort of little red riding hood facing a soot covered student dressed in a white dress. The girl in white didn't have a happy expression.

Red there had a nervous face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear it!" Red apologized.

That did not stop the girl dressed in white from getting angry.

"You complete dolt! You nearly blew us up, thanks to your rash action!" she said angrily.

Jaune noticed a bottle of dust powder roll away from the group, and then a girl dressed in black and grey with a bow on top stopped it. She picked it up whilst still reading her book, and then she looked at the bottle, and then at the two bickering students. She started walking to the two.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Red shouted at White.

White was about to say something when the bow wearing girl intervened.

"It's heiress, actually" she said. The two looked at her.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company, Remnant's largest supplier of energy propellant" Black stated. Weiss took on a haughty pose.

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company also responsible for its controversial faunus labor and questionable business partners and" Black added, much to Weiss' chagrin.

"What the- Why you-"Weiss snatched the dust bottle out of Black's hand and stormed off, huffing as she goes. Soon her servants followed her.

Ruby sighed.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Red turns to Black…

"So what's-"

…Who was walking away without glancing at Red.

She sighed, then went down on her knees and laid down.

'Why should I even bother? She's hopeless.' Jaune thought. He was about to walk off without a care when he remembered a promise he made to his teacher before leaving to Beacon.

**Flashback, Sword Art Academy room 3-4, a few days before departure…**

"Jaune? May I speak with you?" Ms. Alice asked Jaune, who was busy packing up.

He nodded and went to her.

"Is there something you need?" Jaune politely asked.

Ms. Alice sighed.

"Jaune, I understand that you don't really have any friends or made an attempt to, correct?" she inquired, to which Jaune nodded.

"Jaune, I hope you understand that, at Beacon Academy, you're going to be placed into a team no matter what" she stated. Jaune stiffened.

"I don't need a team. All they'll do is just get in my way" Jaune replied.

Again, Ms. Alice sighed.

"There are times when you'll need a team to back you up. But most importantly, there's a promise that I want you to make" she said.

"And what promise is that?" Jaune asked, curious.

"Jaune, I want you to make a friend there. Not just some random person who you ask to fake being your friend, but a real friend" she said to Jaune, whose eye twitched.

"Ms. Alice, you know how I am with the topic on 'friends'. I find no need for them-"

"Jaune, promise me that you'll make a friend" Ms. Alice asked. Jaune looked away for a few seconds, then looked back at her.

"But Ms. Alice-"

"Promise. Me. Now" Ms. Alice sternly ordered.

Now, there are only a small few things that gets Jaune scared a little. Why such a few number? When you beat up bullies each day and train every day and hunt, well, you get used to the risk of getting hurt.

One of them is when Ms. Alice used her stern voice. That means she would make you suffer a fate worse than death if you even thought of disobeying.

Jaune did not want to piss her off.

He sighed heavily and spoke.

"Fine. I, Jaune Arc, coldest and most unfriendly student in this entire school, promise to make a single friend at Beacon Academy."

Now Ms. Alice smiled.

"There! That wasn't too hard, was it?" She asked.

Jaune wanted to comment that it nearly took all of his will power to agree, but kept silent.

"Now that that's over with, you should continue packing. I wouldn't want to be the reason why you were late to Beacon now, would I?" Ms. Alice said.

Jaune nodded and left the classroom

**Flashback end**

Now, Jaune was conflicted between keeping his promise and just continue on his way. He isn't interested in making friends at all, considering his stance on friends.

But Jaune knew that if Ms. Alice found out that he broke the promise, she would make him wish she had him suffer a fate worse than death.

So with that, he walked over to the distraught girl and reached out with his hand.

"Hello. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc" he introduced himself.

Red took the hand and pulled herself up.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose" Ruby introduced herself too. Then she snickered.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she asked. Jaune glared.

"I could just leave you right now-"

"Wait! I'm sorry, ok?" Ruby apologized.

Jaune sighs.

"Well... let's go search for the auditorium."

**Walking in some random direction…**

Jaune and Ruby have both been silent for at least 2 minutes, both not even attempting to start a conversation because they don't know what to talk about.

As they were walking, Ruby thought up of something to talk about.

She pulled out her weapon.

Jaune looked at her.

"So… I have this" Ruby stated as she deployed her weapon to its full form, which was a scythe that's twice as big as she is.

"Jaune, meet my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. It's a foldable scythe that's also a sniper rifle" Ruby explained as she loaded a single round to demonstrate.

Jaune kept a blank face as he nodded. He has seen crazier things.

"So… what do you have?" Ruby asked.

Jaune unsheathed Tsubaki and Montmorency. Ruby ogled the two swords.

"The katana is Tsubaki. It's my main slicing sword when in combat. The rapier is Montmorency. It's a stabbing sword for when I need to keep a foe at distance. Both have been imbued with dust so that they are lighter and sharper. However, Montmorency can fire dust orbs while Tsubaki's blade can summon a sort of spirit warrior to fight for me" Jaune explains.

Ruby was drooling over the two swords. Then she realized what Jaune had said.

"Wait, so not only can your rapier fire dust balls, but you katana can summon a spirit warrior to fight for you? That's absolutely incredible! How did you get these swords? Where can I get those? Are they rare? Are there specific smelting processes." Ruby, ever the weapons nut, launched into a barrage of questions that soon overwhelmed Jaune.

He raised his hand.

"To answer your first question, these two swords were with me from childhood to now." Jaune sheathed the two. He launched a question of his own.

"Did you make your scythe, or did you buy it?" Jaune asked.

"I made it myself. All signal students make their own weapons." Ruby answered proudly.

'She made that herself, huh? She must be very skilled' Jaune thought.

"So… why did you help me up back there?" Ruby asked out of nowhere.

Jaune shrugged.

"Two reasons. One, is that I made a promise to my teacher to make friends, and two, it looked like you needed help there." Jaune answered. Ruby nodded. Then she realized something.

"Are we going in the right direction?" she asked. Jaune thought for a moment. Then…

"Do you have a map?"

"Nope."

**Cut to evening time in the ballroom…**

Jaune sighed as he got into his nightwear, which consists of a simple white half shirt exposing his midriff and white shorts. The speech in the auditorium was short, and before long, he found himself exploring Beacon academy before heading to the ballroom at evening.

Jaune unsheathed Tsubaki and studied the blade, still as spotless as when it was first forged, due to Jaune practically babying it as if his life depended on it, which was certainly true.

He thought back to Ruby, who, in his mind, is a little bit too cheerful for his tastes. He would rather have a level-minded friend, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

He silently contemplated his future here at Beacon Academy before deciding to hit the hay.

And that is precisely when Ruby decided to walk over to him with her blond sister in tow.

He spotted them sauntering towards him and sighed.

"Is there anything you need, Ruby?" he asked.

"Well-"Ruby was about to answer when the blond behind her stepped in front of Ruby.

"Hey there, hot stuff. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. What's your name?" the blond introduced herself.

"Jaune Arc" was all that Jaune said as he looked to Ruby.

"Well, I was wondering if… you know…"

"She and I want to get to know you better!" Yang interrupted, earning her a glare from Ruby.

"Yang! I was going to be the one who was going to say that!"

"Well you should've said it sooner. By the way, Jaune, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Jaune shook his head.

Yang slung her arm over Jaune's shoulders.

"Really? I find that surprising, considering your good looks" Yang purred. Jaune developed a tick mark on his forehead.

Ruby yanked Yang away from Jaune, who was silently having the urge to stay as far away from Yang as possible

"I'm sorry Jaune. Yang can't resist flirting with boys every now and then, isn't that right, sister?" Ruby glared at Yang again. She held up her hands.

"Are you guys actually going to ask me anything relevant?" Jaune asked. Ruby looked away as she thought of what to say. Then she got an idea.

"Oh, I know! Is there a fairy tale that you like?" she asked. Jaune raised his eyebrows.

"Fairy tale?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yang used to read to me stories about knights in shining armor and loads of other stories. I'm sure you've read some, right?" Jaune stared at her blankly.

"Sorry, but I don't read fairy tales." He yawned.

"I'm tired. Hope you have a good sleep. Night." He promptly lay down and (not-so) sweet dreams took over.

**End**

**I may have gone overboard with the 'Spirit warrior summoning', but hey, I needed something original.**

**Also, Jaune is adept at the martial arts, so expect some awesome hand-to-hand combat scenes later on.**

**Thanks for reading. Now goodbye.**


End file.
